Finding Peter
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: Wendy is off to college. What a coincidence? That rude boy who bumped in to me looks strangely familiar. Is it? No, I'm just loosing my mind.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Finding Peter

**Author: **Remussweetie

**Disclaimer: **I own everything! haha I wish. But I do own the plot and any extra characters.

* * *

Finding Peter- Chapter One

People say to enjoy life. It's hard for me though. It's hard for the fact that he's the voice in my head, the filler of my heart (which means he's the one that made her heart full).

You know that sometimes I'll sit by my window at night, just waiting to see if he'll come? And he never did.

I've watched all the Lost Boys grow up. Curly, Flightily, everyone. They have grown up to be such fine gentleman, and yet so much like Peter.

I miss him everyday. I miss him everyday of every hour of every minute. You know that sometimes, I wish that I never had left. I wish that I had never grown up.

* * *

_Did you see the title? I didn't mean for it to be like "Finding Neverland" which I am SO against. It ruins everything! It might have been good, but ANYWAYS I don't know if I spelt so of the Lost Boys names right. Alright there you go the introduction. So please tell me if I should continue! Later! Kelsey_


	2. Chapter Two

Finding Peter- Chapter Two-

Wendy zipped up her suitcase and fut it on the floor. _I'm going to college._ She thought. Her father didn't like it at all. He wanted his Wendy to grow up and marry and that was that. But Wendy wanted more out of life. Whenever her father told her no, she would pull out her journal and write about her trip to Neverland. A novles length at that, she wanted to become a writter. She had once told her Aunt that she will write a novle in three parts. And she told herself that she could and she would.

So Wendy was off to the Untited States where she will be attending Villanova University. No one knew but for her and her shadow. She was leaving early in the morning to catch a flight to the U.S. with just a note.

* * *

Sorry about the short cahpter- I gotta do a Social Studies project that takes thinking and alotof it! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding Peter- chapter 3**

"Hello, I'm Wendy." Wendy said walking into her new dorm room finding someone there.

"Yeah." Her roommate said going back to her laptop. .

Wendy then said, "What is your name?"

"Allison." She said not looking up from her laptop.

Wendy had never met someone as rude as her and said, "Where are you from Allison?"

There was a reply, "If you are one of those nosy little people then you need to find yourself another dorm."

Wendy was astounded. She was taught not to talk back, but this was out of line, and she left.

She was devastated to say the least. She not only wasn't American, she was lonely. Who knew it would be this hard?

Wendy held her head high, with tears in her eyes. Someone walked and hit her shoulder. "Watch it!" She screamed, ashamed of her accent.

The person came back, "I'm sorry." He said.

Wendy held her breath, he looked strangely familiar. Was it-? No, she was just loosing her mind. But she had to know. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"I don't think so." He said in an English accent.

It suddenly hit Wendy. It was him. They boy who showed up at her window years ago. The boy who had saved her life. The boy who stole her heart. A boy, who was now a man.

"Oh, sorry." She said.

"It's okay." He replied and noticed the tears in her eyes. "Are you- are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes thank you." She said and tried to move.

He grabbed her arm like an instinct. "It doesn't seem like it." He said still holding onto her arm.

"Well I am!" She said angrily. And removed his arm. "How dare you touch me!"

"Well bloody shoot me!" The boy explained. "Sorry for caring."

Madder than ever, Wendy stormed down the hall and outside to get some fresh air. She sat on the steps as someone approched her.

"Listen-" She looked up to find another person. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." She said and smiled.

"It's alright." The girl said. "Alright having stockers?" She asked. They both laughed.

"Hello, I'm Addy." The girl said.

"Wendy." She introduced herself.

"Well it's nice to know some people are nice here!"

* * *

**alright, thanks to Enter the Matrixxx. **

**I've updated a bunch of my other stories. **

**A Sirius Matter is FINISHED!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! After a few months (maybe a year..) I have decided to update. Shocking isn't it? Well, thanks to all my reviewers!

**climbingivy- **thanks! I'll try.

**marisol- **how soon is soon? lol.

**Katina Wellson- **I hope it does too!

**calliope1982-** Yeah, so did my brother!

**Vampirehelsing**- Yeah, I think I can manage that!

**Gi Xian- **Yes, timing is a bit off; but hey! It's my story right:P

**actress19- **yeah, Im a more experienced writer now, so my chapters will be longer!

**Liu-** I knew that…looks around no really, I never paid attention to their names; I was focusing on Peter!

**nico-** don't worry; I'll write more and it will be interesting!

**Suicidal Bunnies- **Yeah, it'll be longer. I'll update too!

**kasmira36-** yup. totally agree! When I started this, I was like younger and hadn't read a lot of fanfiction; so I was inexperienced. You're definitely right. I hope you review some more!

**JESSEK- **I would hope you think so!

Here's a long awaited chapter!

**FINDING PETER- CHAPTER 4-**

"Good morning!" Wendy cried out and opened the blinds the next morning.

"Err! Let me sleep!" Her roommate groaned and put the pillow over her face.

Wendy chuckled and went over, shaking her roommate. Her roommate had fallen back asleep. Wendy shrugged; oh well. she thought and left for breakfast.

"What can I get you?" A boy asked.

Wendy's mouth shot open. HE ran into her; and HE worked here? "Uh, a coffee is fine." She said avoiding eye contact.

The boy came back a few minutes later handing her a coffee. Just as she was about to turn around he said, "Hey; Wendy right?" He asked.

Wendy turned around. "Yes."

"Listen, I _am_ sorry for running into you." He said.

Wendy chuckled. "I'm sorry if I was a bit mean."

He smiled at her, "That's alright. Hey listen, I got to go alright?" He said.

"Bye…" she looked at his name tag, "Peter." she said.

"C ya round Wendy." He said and walked away. Wendy smiled to herself; _He's cute_. She thought and went away happily drinking her coffee.

"Good morning class. Turn to 374 in your text books. Read the chapter and answer the questions. Be prepared for discussion tomorrow." A very boring, and very old teacher said announcing to the class of at least a hundred students.

A boy walked in carrying many books. "Tardy." He said pointing to him, "Name."

The boy rolled his eyes, "Smith, Peter." He walked to a desk, which was unoccupied and located right next to Wendy.

"We meet again." He said smiling at her.

"So we do!" She said. Addy tapped her on the back and she turned around.

"Want to introduce me?" She mumbled.

"Peter, Addy. Addy, Peter." She said.

Addy smiled at him, and he returned it. They stared at each other for a while, until Wendy interrupted, "Anyone know answer to number four?"

At lunch that day, (which was horrible by the way) Addy sat with Wendy. "So Wendy, you think that Peter guy is interested in me?"

Wendy chuckled, "I don't know."

Addison smiled, "He's a total hottie. And he's got brains!" She sighed, "He's perfect!"

"Don't get in too deep too fast." Wendy said, hoping that she could erase Peter from her friend's memory.

"He has this, I don't know; kid like feeling around him." Addy said.

Wendy sat there. You know; she was right. He had a kid-ness air around him, and his name _was_ Peter; and he looked at her like he knew her...

_Could he be?_ She shook her head. _No, he's never growing up. He told me. _She got up and headed to her last class for the day.

"Welcome! To Shakespeare 101. In this class you will study, live breathe Shakespeare. We will act, interoperate and READ...image that...Shakespeare. This class is like any other. Here, we will have FUN!" A young teacher with a Locast pink polo on said excitedly to a class of about 100 students. "Alright, get you textbooks out." He said. Everyone groaned, and did as told. "NOW! Throw them up in the air!" Everyone did. "Who needs books? Where people tell you what to think...we will explore our minds. Here..." he held up a book, "is a copy of all the Shakespeare plays. We will go by this!"

Everyone was hyper and excited. This was definitely her favorite class! "Alright, pair up. Four people in a group! 2 boys, 2 girls." Wendy and Addy automatically got together (they had all classes together). Peter, (who had some classes with them) and some guy came over, who in Wendy's opinion was hot.

"Now, introduce yourself to the others. And be nice, for the rest of the semester these are the groups you will be working in. We will have discussions, contests, and many other things." Chatter filled the room while people talked to one another.

An hour later:

"Okay, now get out of here!" He waved his hand towards the door shooing everyone out.

"That was the best class ever!" Wendy said excitedly.

"Yeah." Brad said. Brad was Peter's friend, and recently Wendy's crush.

Peter looked at Addy. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab some coffee?" he asked hopefully.

"As a date?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

Peter looked nervous. "Uh…yeah ...I mean I was thinking..."

"Sure." She said cutting him off. He gave a sigh of relief and they went their separate ways.

"Brad huh?" Asked Addy.

Wendy blushed. "What about him?" She asked.

"You like him!" She said.

"I do not!" She said trying to hide her smile.

"Oh come on. It's totally obvious!" Addy said smiling. "It's not a bad thing. I mean, we can double date!" She said.

"Okay, so maybe I like him." She admitted.

Addy squealed. "I feel like I'm in middle school again!" She said twirling around happily.

Wendy laughed. "Yeah. Goodnight." she said as she reached her dorm.

* * *

Okay everyone...I added more Peter and more romance...and Brad...Do you all want longer chapters?

Tell me if you like this! Kelsey


End file.
